


[Podfic] Love and Cola

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week. Share a Coke with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love and Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Cola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083251) by [OctoberSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/pseuds/OctoberSpirit). 



> I reread this fic maybe once every... three or so days, and I can't not smile when I read it. Unfortunately for you, my smile is VERY obvious in my audio recording. In addition, this is the version that has the least amount of my stuttering, stumbling, or misreading. I may try again on another day, but I wanted to get this out here.
> 
> I also had difficulty embedding it. If you have any skills with embedding, let me know if you're willing to help out.
> 
> Octoberspirit, hope you enjoy this. <3

Listeners can stream the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i8723hf4h4m8j1d/love+and+cola.mp3). 

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i8723hf4h4m8j1d/love_and_cola.mp3). Duration 7:00, 6 MB


End file.
